closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Toei (Japan)
Background Toei was founded in 1949 during the dismantling of the traditional Japanese film industry, as a result of some of the oldest elements of motion picture producers Makino, Toyoto Motion Pictures, Tokyo Pictures, and Ohizumi studios. In its early years, Toei preferred to build local cinemas in villages and near train stations more than make good movies. In 1956, Toei established an animation division, Toei Animation Company Limited at the former Tokyo-Ōizumi animation studio, purchasing the assets of Japan Animated Films. 1st Logo (1950-2001) Toei (1950-).jpg Toei - CLG Wiki.jpg Toei (March 14th, 1987).png Toei (1958).jpg Toei (1980s).jpg Nicknames: "The Seashore I", "The Triangle I", "東映 I" Logo: We see a shot at sea with some rocks and waves crashing ashore. Then, when big waves form, a triangle with the kanji "東映" (which means "TOEI") in a superimposed style, zooms in. Variants: * Sometimes, The logo would appear in B&W. * On early prints of the logo, the words (also in Japanese text) "COMPANY, LTD." are seen below the logo. * On some English export prints, the logo is translated into English, with the words "A TOEI COMPANY, LTD. Picture". * Other English export prints have the text "A TOEI PICTURE" pop in a split-second after the logo settles. * When ToeiScope premiered, the logo would appear with the letters "TOEI SCOPE" surrounding the logo. * The logo may be completely still on some films. * On a Greek VHS of The Golden Bird, there is a blue tint to the logo. * There is a variant seen on the 1958 movie Hakujyaden in which two "fireworks" explode on a blue background, which is followed by the Toei logo (in yellow) zooming up. * On the Dragon Ball fire safety video Gokū no Shōbōtai (Goku's Fire Brigade), the Toei logo is a gold model on a black background. FX/SFX: The live-action background and zooming of the logo. Music/Sounds: The sound of waves crashing, silent, or the opening theme of the film. The Hakujyaden variant uses a patriotic fanfare. Availability: Seen on Toei releases from the 50s to 2001. Sometimes is removed or plastered with local distributors logos on export prints, but is often retained. Common films that have this are the Dragon Ball films, the Sonny Chiba Street Fighter films, and Karate Bullfighter. The variant that says "A TOEI PICTURE" appears on the English version of Shogun's Ninja. The Thorn EMI release of Roaring Fire has the variant with the text "TOEI COMPANY, LTD. Presents" fading in below. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2001-) Nicknames: "The Seashore II", "The Triangle II", "東映 II", "The New And Improved Seashore", "Wall Of Clouds/Water" Logo: A light appears and reveals a "wall" of clouds/water, which takes over the entire screen. A black Toei logo is revealed on the wall for a few seconds. The words "TOEI COMPANY, LTD." emerge from the water at the bottom side of the screen, and the "wall" crossfades to the seashore from the previous logo and the cyan Toei triangle zooms in, and while it does so it turns back to it's white color. The seashore fades out, leaving the text and triangle on a black background. Variant: Since the 2010's, the wall looks more like it's made of water, and the Toei logo isn't revealed on it. FX/SFX: The light, the "wall", the words emerging, the fading, the live-action background and triangle zooming in. Music/Sounds: Same as before. Availability: Currently in use. Films that have this are all modern Super Sentai and Kamen Rider films and the Special Edition of Battle Royale. Scare Factor: None.Category:Japan